


The One With the Lidocaine

by RaeSone99



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Olicity if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeSone99/pseuds/RaeSone99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of team Arrow bonding and Oliver missing the joke because, unfortunately, humor is not one of his superpowers...yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With the Lidocaine

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Arrow but you should totally watch the show cause the real writers are awesome :)

It was meant as a joke. Honestly it was. In fact it was so much of a joke that even Diggle mentioned it occasionally and she’d learned if Diggle said or did it, it was okay.

_Grab the Lidocaine!_

The joke started about two weeks after Oliver’s absence. The team had come home after a ridiculously average battle. So average that Laurel was already in the process of forgetting the bad guys’ name. It was a run of the mill bank robbery. The only real problem she’d had was not screaming in frustration but this week Ted had been teaching her patience. It was still hard.

They’d been clattering around the lair when Roy hissed sharply. Two minutes of badgering later a shirtless Roy was being examined by Diggle with Felicity assisting and Laurel looking on. Roy turned and an angry plum welt screamed at them from Roy’s solar plexus. A welt. Laurel felt her irritation rise. She was missing a soaking hot bath for a welt? There was a moment where they all just stared at the purple raised bruise. Laurel was all ready to take a breath and call it a night when Diggle frowned.

“So what do you think?”

The question was directed at Felicity who, Laurel saw, had an equally concerned grimace on her face. Laurel looked from one to the other and then back at Roy’s chest. Nothing; she couldn’t see anything that merited such a grim expression, just pink skin and abs.

“20 ccs definitely, maybe even all of it.”

“I agree,” Diggle sighed heavily and held out an outstretched hand, “Felicity, please hand me the Lidocaine.”

Roy jumped and began to protest but his cries were quickly drowned out by Diggle and Felicity’s peals of laughter.

“Not funny guys,” Roy hopped off the table and paced to the door pulling an old t-shirt over his head as he went, “See you guys later I’ve got work.”

As soon as the door clanked shut Laurel faced Diggle and Felicity who still had smirks on their faces. Digg explained while Felicity’s lips twitched,

“Sometimes Oliver would get majorly injured. But the way his life was set up he couldn’t afford to rush off to the hospital every time his leg or arm gave out. So what he’d do was inject the area with Lidocaine and keep going. The man was like the Terminator sometimes. Basically it’s our version of ‘tis a mere flesh wound.”

“Right,” Felicity chimed in, “Except whenever we use it it _has_ to be a flesh wound.” She gave Laurel a stern expression that reminded Laurel of a teacher addressing a wayward student.

“Okay, so hangnail?” Laurel clarified.

“Joke Lidocaine,” the pair answered.

“Every bone in your hand broken...?” Felicity tested.

“Doctor,” Laurel answered.

“Great,” Diggle said, and they’d parted ways for the evening.

Laurel remembered that night every well. It was the first night she’d really felt like part of the team.

_Grab the Lidocaine_

It was a good joke, or at least it had been until Felicity yelled it at her from the back room, while Oliver was trying to surprise her with his return.  At the look of horror on his face Laurel rushed to comfort him,

“No, no it’s okay. She’s just hurt.”

This, apparently, was the wrong thing to say. The blood drained from Oliver’s face and he seemed to sway before her eyes. She knew he was probably recounting every single horrible thing that happened before and imagining new nightmares now. Laurel reached out a hand towards him to steady him,

“What I mean to say is hangnail to broken hand she’s at hangnail…”

Oliver took one second to stare at Laurel in utter confusion before brushing past, leaving Laurel to wonder: Was Felicity’s foot in mouth disease contagious?

In the background she heard Felicity exclaim, “What? No! I’m fine. ..Just a hangnail.”

When the murmurs turned to intense very loud silence Laurel took that as her cue to leave.

Laurel smiled on her way out. One day they’d have to explain to Oliver the Lidocaine joke but right now she was looking forward to a long hot bath.


End file.
